Secuencia 1-G
by dannycg
Summary: La situación entre Sterminer y Arturia es tensa, adicional a eso una presencia de un nuevo personaje no grato impulsará a sterminer a buscar nuevos socios en las calles de la ciudad y a desencadenar un problema mayor (ja..como si eso hubiese sido necesario). ¿Quién es ese cruzado misterioso? Y porque no encuentro alguien que me ilustre la historia? Todo a continuación.


TRACK: Disc FZ 39

-…………

Una noche de descanso tranquila y las aves silban.

¡rags!

Me levanto y me siento en la cama.

clinks, clinks

Suena el clip clap del reloj

-…….

Subo mis manos por el rostro.

-…esperaba que solo fuera un mal sueño…

Digo sentado en mi cómoda cama.

-…ah… Sir Sterminer, buenos días.

-¡!

¡praks!

Escondo el reloj.

-…B-Buenos días…

Saludo a la mucama.

-…el baño ya esta pera parado, espero que lo disfrute…-se avergüenza-…si necesita que lo caliente, solo debe decirme y traeré leña.

-…..-niego-…así esta bien, no me gusta el agua caliente, muchas gracias.

-………c-claro… que lo disfrute, recuerde reunirse con nuestra reina y su invitado en la sala de juntas.

Me hace una reverencia y sale del cuarto.

-….lo olvidaba también…

Digo al aire.

-..seguro que estas bien, maestro

-no lo se, Shadows… Lo que ese vampiro hablo la noche pasada, no me dejo dormir muy bien… ya alguien me había hablado del progreso sin control… ahora lo mas importante es alistarnos e ir a aquella sala.

-….si…

-…lo que Ricardo este planeado en estas tierras no puede ser tan salvaje como lo que ocasionaba en el sur, o al menos… eso espero….

me baño

………….

me coloco mi uniforme

-…..

pas

-listo…-aprieto mis guantes-…creo que estoy preparado….

Camino por el corredor, la mañana es acogedora, el sol se siente atravez de las enormes ventanas del castillo… los soldados y demás sirvientes caminan por los pasillos.

ras

Me oriento en la puerta

TRACK: Disc FZ 0

-quizás este mal lo que estoy pensando ahora…. Pero… debería de asesinarlo sabiendo que esta en este castillo…

-…no, puedes meter en un aprieto a la reina y a los otros.

-…tienes razón…

Subo la bufanda.

ras

Me acerco a la puerta.

-¡Así que un nuevo guerrero esta con vosotras!

Dice una voz vigorosa y amable

-así es…-dice la Reina con felicidad-….es bastante bueno con la espada, muy veloz y ágil

-¡bueno con la espada y velocidad optimas! ¡se escucha como un guerrero al cual he de tener en cuenta! ¡cuidado mi alteza, quizás os robe!

-¡De ningún modo!-dice Yagga-…Stermy no acepta ordenes tan fácilmente.

-¡jajajajajajaja! -¡jajajajaja!

Los dos se rien con Yagga.

-…..¿ah? ¿dije algo gracioso?

-…no, noble y joven doncella… asi que se llama, Stermy.

-…no-dice la reina con esa voz de alegría-Su nombre es Sir Sterminer, quizás os hayais visto en las tierras del sur, el es un asesino y caballero de la iglesia.

-¡in-increíble! ¡el noble Sir Sterminer! ¡un allegado del mismo dios en el que nosotros creemos!

-¿D-de verdad?-dice la reina asombrada-…nunca hablo de eso.

-…es increíble… ¡por favor asadle pasar! ¡quiero verlo en persona!

-…si…. Yagga, ve por favor por el.

-¡S-si alteza!

Crags

Ella abre la puerta.

-….valla, hoy trabajo rápido.

Dice sonriéndome.

-…..

Niego con la cabeza.

-el trabajo de espia solo me queda a mi-dice con su entusiasmo gotico-¡pasa!

¡prask!

Me entra.

TRACK: Disc FZ 35

-¡¡¡!!!

Ricardo se asombra al verme.

-S-Sir Sterminer… de verdad… es usted…

-se lo dije, Ricardo, este hombre se a propuesto a ser una ayuda para nuestros reinos-se avergüenza-….en una pronta alianza.

-Y-Ya veo…

Me mira…

Es un hombre de unos 40 años, faciones viejas pero amables, cabello rojo y ojos azules… 

-…¡maravilloso!-dice feliz-….no hay dudas que es el…. 

Me hace una reverencia.

-¡es un honor conocerle, Sir Sterminer!

-….basta, no necesito tu humildad, Sir Ricardo.

-¡Sterminer!

La reina me llama la atención

-¡Esta bien!... es un joven muy modesto… desde que era solo un crio escuche tal leyenda… durante años lo busque para que se uniera a mi causa.

-¡no necesito servirla a alguien que no comprende el valor de una vida!

-¡Basta, Sterminer!

Ella me reprende.

-….jumjum… no se de lo que habláis.

-…por supuesto….

Me tranquilizo.

-….es sin lugar a dudas un hombre al cual he de tener en cuenta… Sabes, mis tierras y camelote pronto su unirán… si su hermosa alteza acepta.

-…..

Ella se avergüenza y mira al suelo.

-…..

Me quedo en silencio.

-¡Siendo así, me gustaría tenerle como un caballero de armas en mi lado izquierdo Sir Sterminer! ¡vuestro dios y padre a de estar orgulloso al ver mi avance y al de vuestra gente en Iran, siria y jerusalem… si usted se une a nuestra causa, independiente de Destrucctor todas las almas y vida de los inocentes serán salvadas….

-…a tu modo, por supuesto.

-…jumjumjumjum

Rie con gran amabilidad.

-…eres un hombre muy sincero…

-…ese mal se lo he aprendido a Yagga.

Ella asiente positivamente.

-…si, y vuestra reina me ha contado lo que has hecho por su joven amiga… ¡inteligencia, valentía y lealtad! ¡Son las cualidades de mi escudo de armas y el corazón que debe tener cada hombre en esta época de crisis!

-…he de estar de acuerdo con ello.

Digo.

-…si-dice la Reina-Ricardo es un buen amigo mío, cuando mi padre vivía ellos eran amigos.

-¡Asi es, nunca imagine que esa pequeña, linda y ruda niñita se convertiría en la reina de estas tierras!

-……..

Ella se apena.

-….el no es solo un posible aliado, sino un buen amigo… gracias a una idea suya fue que yo te contacte en roma… y pensándolo bien, no fue una mala idea.

Dice feliz sonriéndome.

-¡dejando eso a un lado!-interrumpe Ricardo-¡mis hombres y yo no tenemos mas tiempo, debemos regresar a Alba antes del amanecer del siguiente dia… es un camino largo, casi un dia entero en caballo.

-asi es…-dice la reina-…me sentiría feliz de que te retiraras a tiempo, el camino es largo y peligroso.

-….lo se y es por ello que tengo a un hombre en especial.

-¿un nuevo guerrero?

-asi es-dice el rey-…el ayudara en mis cruzadas el año entrante, pero es un hombre muy fuerte, entrad por favor.

¡plaks! ¡plas!

Entra con el casco rojo típico de esos salvajes cruzados, una cruz en su yelmo y su uniforme blanco.

-La cruz roja es símbolo de Alba, cuando vayáis veras esa señal por doquier y es porque estoy enteramente agradecido a cristo y a mi dios por la educación y el reino que tengo… ¡es un honor haberle conocido, Sir Sterminer!

Me hace una reverencia de nuevo.

-……y verte nuevamente, joven y preciosa reina.

Toma su mano.

pas

La besa.

-…….

Ella se apena.

-¡sin mas, los dejo a los tres, muévete, Sir Furguen!

-….si…

Sale el y el tipo alto.

………………………..

-¡¿que fue aquello?!

Me dice furiosa.

-…….

Yagga mira por la ventana como una niña pequeña en medio de una discusión familiar.

-…no se de que hablas.

-¡Ricardo se comporto como un caballero ante ti y de ese modo le respondes!

-……

La miro con rabia.

-¡tu no sabes quien es ese tipo!

Le digo con furia

-¡¿y tu que sabes?! ¡cuando papá murió y yo me hice cargo de este reino el fue la persona que me brindo una mano!

-…….

-¡tu solo llegas y te la pasas de insolente con los reyes! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡si ellos te arrestaran por insolencia! ¡¿crees que escaparias tan fácil de un reino tan poderoso como Alba?!

-…-niego con la cabeza-…no te combiene aliarte con esos tipos.

-…tu… ¡¿Sabes que no me combiene?! ¡presentarte de ese modo ante mis invitados y amgos! ¡Eres…-soporta la rabia mirando al suelo-….eres solo un salveje insolente.

-¡!

praks!

Ella sale realmente iracunda.

-…….

Miro a Yagga.

-..adelante, reprendeme también….

-¿por que lo haría?-dice ella mirando como aquel rey se monta en su carruaje-….se que te sientes celoso ante ellos.

-¡eso! ¡Eso no es verdad, Yagga!-le digo con rabia-….ese tipo… ¡Ese tipo no es de confianza lo es todo!

-…pero Stermy… se veía realmente amable y bueno, ¿no crees que te equivocas un poco?

-yo….-miro al suelo-…no lo se, Yagga.

pas 

Acaricia mi brazo y me mira sonriendo.

-…..ten certeza de las cosas que dicen, pueden herir ¿sabes?... ella quizás se reponga de la furia que le causaste, pero la humillación ante esa decepcion quedara en su corazón como una cicatriz.

-……….

Ella sale.

-Stermy… ¿te molestaría reunirnos en una hora aproximadamente para desayunar?

-…seria un honor…

Le digo.

¡praks!

Ella cierra la puerta.

-…no creía que las dos se enfadarían tanto comigo…

Digo.

-…Yagga es mas humilde y callada, pero se le notaba algo furiosa.

-…quizás… nos equivocamos con ese hombre.

-…no lo creo….

Recuerdo esas imágenes.

-….no puede ser que me equivoque con el… Destrucctor es un hablador, pero el no me mentiría, el nunca hace esas cosas.

-….quizas… no valga la pena en cofiar en rumores sino en lo que puedes ver….

-…tienes razón…

clanks

Saco mi reloj y miro la hora.

TRACK: Disc FZ 0

-….la aguja del minutero… es roja….

El reloj dice que son las 7 pm y el panel blanco también esta rojo.

-…ridículo… este reloj tiene una pantalla digital y dice que son las 19 horas…. No pueden ser las 7 am ya que me desperté a las 6 y la reunión solo duro unos minutos.

-¿crees que este estropeado?

-…no lo se….

rauus

-¡!

Se torna blanco nuevamente y las manecillas dicen que son las 6.45 am.

-……¿que demonios es esta cosa?

pas

Lo guardo.

-….bien, esperare que sean las 7.40 y me reuniré con Yagga.

TRACK: Disc FZ 2 1

Año 1276…  
hace 10 años aproximadamente…. 

Europa pasaba y aun pasa por un ciclo de guerras interminables…. Pueblos barbaros como godos contra el Zar de Rusia en búsqueda de recuperar sus tierras, guerras civiles en el país destruido y con una horrible crisis moral, Alemania… la extensiones de tierras eran confusas y aun mas en aquellos países guerreros al sur de todo…

…..oriente medio…

¡paaaks!

-aagh…

Sucumbi ante el calor y al ver toda esa masacre….

-….agh…

Me ahogue con las arenas del desierto…

Quizás las guerras mas notables son las que la iglesia creo sin razón aparente, aun con Britania en guerra un rey financiaba al vaticano y el vaticano le presento a su mas leal compañeor… Francisco III de Francia… con el dinero que circulaba entre la iglesia, Alba y Francia aquel rey había contratado un ejercito de mercenarios salvajes con la cruel ambición de recuperar la llamada tierra santa.

-¡¿que demonios ocurrio en este sitio?!.. yo… ¡yo no presenti a Destrucctor! ¡¿que es toda esta masacre?!

Por todo el suelo se veian centenares de cuerpos… estadartes de cruces, guerreros musulmanes degollados y la horrorosa carnicería que solo se lo retribuiría a el….

-……

Me puse de pie en silencio.

TRACK: Disc FZ 30

Mas de 4000 hombres asesinados… de ambos bandos… y esa cruz roja ondeba.

-¿que demonios ocurrio aquí?... las cruzadas… habían terminado hace 70 años….

Dije con furia al ver eso

-…lamentable ¿no?

-¡!

¡Pruss!

Aun lo recuerdo, era una de las pocas ocaciones en las que ambos solo hablamos.

-….aun me sigues llamando a mi monstruo, aun sabiendo que no hay ser mas salvaje que el hombre.

¡praks!

Su caballo blanco me rodeo.

-….y te pregunto, Sterminer… ¿como sabes que no ocacione esto yo?

-…no tendrías el coraje para dejar que sus almas se escaparan.

-…si…-sonrie con confianza-…la vida es de este modo, y aun me pregunto si vale la pena siguir matando seres humanos sabiendo que ellos hacen mejor el trabajo….

fas

Se coloca su cabello tras la oreja.

Cabello hermoso, largo y rubio. Ojos azules, traje blanco y una apariencia física por la que seguramente una mujer mataria…

-…Dame un nombre, Destrucctor…

-¿y que gano yo?

-….que te lo quite de encima… no permitiré que estas masacres se sigan desatando por tratar de infundir una religión.

-…si… la religión es realmente una aguja con acido… cuando mencionas su existencia y la tratas de meter a la fuerza causa una horripilante sensación… y cuando obligas a los demás a verla se espantan hasta que sus ojos se acostumbren.

¡ras!

Tras mi hay un ejercito… Destrucctor también venia a hacer lo mismo.

-…no me interesa que hagan estas cosas… con un solo tu nos basta…

-..jum… hablas como si fueras humano… Ricardo I… de Britania… quizás me hagas un favor y me lo quites de encima, te estare eternamente agradecido, amigo.

-…tu no eres mi amigo…

-…si, Sterminer siempre has sido muy frio con nosotros… ¡Solo tratamos de crear un mundo mejor!

-…como el infeliz que mato a todas estas personas.

-¡si hay un sacrificio pequeño por el progreso cualquier cosa es posible! ¡¡A la carga!!

¡¡FRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!

Todas las unidades se movilizan.

-ah… claro…. Por ahora quedaremos de este modo, pero si te vuelvo a ver aquí cuando regrese….

¡Slaaaaaks!

-…seras otro de estos cuerpos… ja… Servus!

¡Clap, clap, clap!

El galopa hacia esa masacre.

-……………..

……..no me enfade, ni lo odie por lo que hizo… el lo hizo por el hecho de querer mas tierras acosta de hacérselos creer a los demás que dios las quería… es normal en un ser humano…  
pensé que era un monstruo como muchos otros…  
….pero cuando ella me dijo…

"¡Es un rey increíble, el nos ayudara! ¡Su corazón es noble y busca la paz!

-………

Me di cuenta de que ese tipo solo era un maldito hipócrita, eso y el hecho de que un dia después de que destructor avanzara a esas tierras sin ejercito… mato a cada uno de los cruzados con excepción de ese cobarde… y esa noche, fue la lluvia de sangre mas atroz que hubiera caído en esas tierras…. No solo murieron 4000 soldados que defendían su fe…. Murieron mas de 1000000 personas inocentes que su único pecado fue vivir bajo una mezquita o un coran.

…………………………………………………………………….

TRACK: Disc FZ 3 9

-am… ¿y como esta tu pastel, Stermy?

Dice ella con la boca llena y un poco de harina en sus labios.

-…….. 

-¿ocurre algo?-dice con su mirada gotica-…..am… bien…

Vuelve a comer

-………..

Juego con un cubierto aburrido.

-…hoy ayudare a nuestra reina, creo que tengo mucho trabajo, ¿sabes?...-sonrie-…no soy una peresosa como tu.

-…claro que lo eres… solo te haces ver la importante.

-…………….

Me mira en trance.

-…¡shus!

Abre un poco su boca.

-…he…. Ya veo… asi que estas triste porque no estare disponible todo el dia, ¿ah?

-…lo que digas, Yagga…

Digo aburrido cerrando los ojos.

-¡Si!

Dice con un entuciasmo algo aislado.

-…pero no debes de estar triste…. am…sabes…-dice con la boca llena-…podría hablar con ella, asi se le quita la rabia que ahora tiene contra ti.

-…¿por que no entiendes que no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi?

-¿es cierto?-dice colocándose el dedo en el mentón-…lo es…-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-…Stermy es muy frio y solitario, no le importa que los demás se enojen y dejen de ser sus amigos por tonterías.

-¡¿que dices?!

-…¿te asusta de que los puntos que escasamente ganaste con ella desparezcan?

-¡me vale un comino!

-….-ella me sonríe-….si tu te enojaras conmigo…-dice ella-…claro, por alguna tontería que yo haya dicho, por supuesto que no ocurrirá porque a diferencia tuya yo peso cada palabra….

-……

La miro aburrido.

-….yo estaría muy triste…-dice mirando al suelo-…Stermy enfadado conmigo porque soy una idiota… imperdonable…

-….porque diablos eres tan intuitiva.

-….vivir sola mucho tiempo te hace saber varias cosas.

-…claro.. además-me apeno-…que importa si se enfada y deja de ser mi amiga…. Aun… te tengo a ti.

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-….y eso… ¿te hace feliz?

Dice apenada.

-S-si….

Me acaricio la cabeza.

-…..

Ella me dibuja una sonrisa de un millón de soles…  
lo que mas me gusta de Yagga es que sonríe tan pocas veces que cuando lo hace… lo hace sentir como un premio o alguna tonta recompensa.

……………………………………..

Camino por los corredores del castillo….

Solo somos Shadows y yo… tal y como me gusta estar, quizás Shadows ya es suficiente carga.

-………

Miro a través del balcón.

-………si… -…ah… entonces….

Ellas dos están hablando tan cerca… de verdad… creo que las dos estaban predestinadas para ser mejores amigas… a todo eso, ¿ese era el trabajo? ¿una charla en los jardines del palacio?

Ambas manejan una charla que parece agradable, Bedrive y Lancelote como siempre la vigilan.

-…es hora de hacer nuestra parte Shadows.

-¿que quieres decir?

-…sabes bien lo que quiero decir…. Voz metalizada, garras de asesino, armadura de samurái y ojos rojos….

-…ya veo….

-….en ese caso, tomare un caballo y ire a loire o a la aldea y averiguare mas sobre eso….

……………………………………………….

TRACK: Disc FZ 35

……el pueblo de camelote….

-…¿que es este sitio Shadows?... ¿por que de todos los lugares de la aldea me has hecho ingresar al lar mas peligroso?

-…míralo… -…si…

Dicen unas… chicas con un oficio algo peculiar.

-…………

Niego.

-…¿este es tu brillante plan? ¿llegar a los muelles del risco y hablar con zorras para dar con el paradero del asesino de la prometida del tipo de cabello negro?

-…no, maestro, independiente de que ese tipo trabaje solo para Destrucctor, a el le pagan por hacer labores de asesinato, posiblemente alguno de estos criminales sepan algo.

Entro a un bar.

La tarde esta oscura, son solo las 4 pm…

clanks

Cierro el reloj.

Quizás Zelretch lo haya olvidado por alguna razón en especifica, pero esto me ayuda al ponerme al tanto de todo… aun recuerdo la cara de esa tonta de Yagga.

"-¡¿C-Como eres tan presiso?!

-…si… tener estos juguetes son una gran ayuda…

-…trata de no permitir que alguien lo vea.

claks

Lo guardo y entro por completo.

-………. -……..

Un monton de malandrines, ladrones, obreros, y marineros me miran con furia.

-….un soldado… -¿que hace un perro de esa niña aquí? -………

rags

Me siento en una banca.  
en esta época, estos muelles eran especiales para ingreso de mercancía y otros lujos como una buena birra alemana u holandesa, claro…

praks

Le doy un golpe a la mesa.

-…….

El cantinero, un hombre de mas de 50 me mira con furia.

pus

Escupe a un vaso.

-…espero que no me sirvas en eso.

-…claro, como servirle a uno de nuestros protectores en una taza sucia de una asquerosa taberna.-dice mirándome con asco-¿que pediras, niño?

-…una cerveza.

-¿de verdad tu estomago refinado con te soportara algo asi? ¿estas seguro que no quieres un te o quizás un chocolate?

jejejejeje

Los demás se burlan.

-…ello solo yo lo puedo juzgar.

Me mira con furia.

¡plaks!

Coloca el vaso al cual escupio

¡raaaas

Sirve una cerveza.

jejejeje

Los otros marineros y ladrones se rien.

-Probecho, Sir sin nombre.

¡glup!

-…nada mal.

-…….-me mira con furia-….aqui no nos gusta la presencia de caballeritos, ni menos si son de la guardia real…

¡rag!

Algunos criminales se levanta.

-…toma tu asquerosa presencia y dile a nuestra pequeña reinita que las cosas aquí son diferentes que en el resto del reino.

-…pero las cosas pueden mejorar poco a poco…

-¡jajajaja! ¡oyeron! ¡la reina esta trabajando en eso!

¡Jejejejejeje!

-¡las mujeres son incapaces de todo!... solo sirven para educar a nuestros hijos, cria y hacer la comida, no son capaces de una responsabilidad tan minima como trabajar en un mercado, menos son capaces de ser reyes por si mismas.

glup

Bebo un poco.

-…hablas mucho, pero no tienes en cuenta que fue una mujer la que te educo a ti y no tienes en cuenta que gracias a esa mujer tienes un sitio al cual sentar cabeza.

¡rag!

-¡Largate soldado! -¡Aquí no hay espacio para cobardes!

-….me agradas muchacho, nunca antes te había visto… ¿como es tu nombre?

-…mi nombre es Sterminer y no me interesa para nada honrar a la reina o acusarles de algo… solo vine buscando información.

-……-me mira con furia a los ojos-…dices que solo buscas información… pero esa información a que oídos llegaran… Dime….

-…a mis oídos únicamente…

-…jum… ¿de verdad?... pruevalo….

-¿como quereis que lo haga?

-…de muestra que no te interesa trabajar para la reina, ve y roba y trae lo que consigas….

-…hecho…

-…maestro, creo que es suficiente… si te atrapan robando se acabo..

-¡Esto fue parte de tu idea, no dejare que este tipo tenga el descaro de hablarme asi!

-¿parte de mi plan?-dice el tendero-….¿de que demonios hablas? ¡solo esa triste cerveza te emborracho!

¡jajajajajajaj!

¡praaks!

-¡Agh!

Lo tomo del camizon.

-………..

Lo miro con furia.

TRACK: Disc FZ 0

-agh…-se escucha presionado-…sabes soldadito… aquí en las calles no somos unos simples delincuentes, también somos una unidad…

¡pak!

Me toman del hombro.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

Le volteo la cara con una patada.

¡Raaas!

Todos mi rodean.

-…je…je… se acabo tu juego, soldadito.

-¡parad, todos!

-¡¡¡!!! 

Todos se espanta.

-Señor Dabuai….

Todos le abren paso.

-……

-…soltadlo, por favor…

¡plaaks!

-¡agh!

-¿y tu quien eres?-le digo-…te tienen mucho respeto para ser otro simple miembro de esta familia clandestina…

-…de ningún modo…

fu

-…tabaco…. ¿eres un noble o algo? ¿que haces en un sitio tan bajo?

-…eres un chico listo… eso me agrada….

Tiene cabello largo, aparenta mas de 30 y se viste como noble y al mismo tiempo no.

-…abrios paso.

-…S-si…

Todos se dispersan.

-….ahora veo que los rumores eran verdad… eres el nuevo hombre que el castillo a contratado.

-…tienes buenos contactos.

-…jum, tienes una actitud agradable, crio… me recuerdas a mi cuando era mas joven.

-…….no sabeis la falta de sentido que tienen esas palabras.

-….jum, tendras tus motivos para decirlo…. ¡recoged todo!

-¡S-Si señor!

raaaags

-….ven, hablad conmigo y mis hombres… que no te molesten las coductas de los chicos de por aquí, son buenas personas solo que sin muchas oportunidades.

-…….esta bien….

……………………………………

TRACK: Disc FZ 40

Fuu

-impresionante… asi que sois el nuevo soldado después de todo… 

-¿como sabias eso?

Estamos en la parte mas profunda del bar.

fuu

-…algunos de tus compañeros, eran de estos lugares.

clanks

-…no los juguéis mal… aun con un puesto bueno, asi la paga sean sobras todos debemos recordar el agujero por el que llegamos… en el sentido literal claro.

fus

-….¿como te tienen tanto respeto estas personas?

Todos continúan como si nada hubiese ocurrido, nisiquiera miran.

-…por varias razones… algunos me agradecen por no dejarles morir de hambre… otros solo tienen consideración al ver mis guarda espaldas y la gran mayoría lo hace porque este sitio es mio…

Dice con una sonrisa de confianza.

-…por cierto no me he presentado como debe ser…

-…no es necesario, ya se tu nombre, Sir Sterminer…. Caballero sin puesto en la orden real… ¿no es verdad?

-…si…

-…ese uniforme lo dice mucho. No traes hombreras, ni peto o algo que te catalogue como un soldado de alto rango y no puedes ser un novicio debido a el color de tus prendas… y esa capucha, ¿acaso estabais pensado para toda clase de misión suicida?

-…no tengo ni la menor idea.

Digo cerrando los ojos.

-…muy bien y ahora que se tu parte, permite que diga mi parte… mi nombre es Dabuia Babarro de Milan y como has de notar también soy extranjero… nacido de una madre italiana y de un padre británico.

-…eso explica el lugar en el que estas ahora.

-…el lugar no-se inclina para hablarme-…llegue a estas tierras en búsqueda de paz… mira la cicatriz que pasa por mi ojo.

-…es muy notable.

-cuando era joven me metia en cada tonta pelea… desde luego no tenia tanto tacto como tu… no demuestras la furia que tiene un joven sino una actitud madura y confiada.

-..una simple pelea callejera no es algo que no haya enfrentado antes…

-…si…

pas

Saca la ceniza de su pipa.

-…personalmente, me suele molestar que los soldados lleguen aquí…. Tratan mal a todos, desde los niños hasta los decrépitos y desafortunados ancianos… son algo arrogantes ante los pobres y yo trato de ayudarle a estas personas a salir de la miseria e integrarse al barrio medio… las clases sociales y la burgecia es una mierda…-dice-…desde que esos franceses dividieron su nación de ese modo, hacen parecer que todos son superiores o inferiores a otros… hombre, como si todos antes no hubiéramos sido pobres…. Tus padres o abuelos pasaron por esto y muchas personas aun siguen creyendo que nacen ricos….

-…entiendo tu punto.

-…sabia que eras un joven razonable… ahora… ven y dime, sino es para cobrar sobornos o lastimar personas o incluso contratar servicios con las chicas…. ¿que es lo que buscas en este sitio?

-…información…

TRACK: Disc FZ 3 4

-ya veo…

Dice con una ligera sonrisa.

-…todos buscamos información, pero de que tipo….

Se pone comodo.

-…….

Algunos de sus guarda espaldas se alertan.

-……de tipo militar…

-…ya veo… y dices que vuestra reina no te envio a espiar.

-…si hubiera venido a espiar, no seria tan estúpido como para entrar con el uniforme.

-¡!

-…ahora… si necesitas dinero…

plaks

Coloco una bolsa con monedas.

-…esta cubierto…..

-….-se abre de manos-…no puedo hacer nada si no me dices que necesitas….

-……………

TRACK: Disc FZ 0

-hay un rumor en el castillo… hablaba sobre una masacre hace un año aproximadamente en una pequeña villa cerca de la frontera o al menos el muelle que conecta a Irlanda con Britania.

-……sigue….

Los demás hombres se tranquilizan.

-…hablaron sobre un asesino.

Mato a uno 

¡Slaaaaaaaaaaask!

A otro…

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKS!!

Y a otro

¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGS!!!

…sin piedad

-……

El tipo escucha.

-…dijeron que ese sujeto traía un traje de un lejano país… una armadura de Samurai, tenia un bocal de metal por lo cual su cara no era visible, y unas enormes garras dobles del tamaño de una espada en su mano derecha.

-….tu…-me mira-¿sabes como se llama aquel tipo?

-…lo se… pero no puedo decir su nombre hasta estar seguro…

-…no puedo hacer mucho, aquí se escuchan todo el tipo de historias.

-…¡no vine aquí a escuchar excusas!

-¡!

-…..ahora bien, si no conocéis algun rumor quizás lo mas evidente de él lo conozcas…

Todos en el bar me miran.

……………………………….

¡Jajajajajajajaja!

-….una voz… metalizada…

-¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!! -¡¡¡!!!

Todos se espantan.

-…jefe…

Le hablan al oído.

-…lo se….

Asiente.

-…¿y que quieres hacer con ese tipo cuando lo veas?

-¿que que hare?-me tapo la boca-….lo asesinare….

-….ya veo-sonrie-¿acaso perdiste un ser querido por sus manos en aquella masacre?

-……..-niego-…el y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente de hace muchos años.

-….esta bien…

Se estira nuevamente en el sofá con confianza.

-….no haces preguntas indebidas, ni tampoco insistes de mala gana… tienes tacto para hablar contigo y esa actitud de importarte poco arrancar una vida me agrada.

-…………

-…pero ahora-se acaricia el cuello-…estoy pasando por una dura crisis económica.

-…ya te dije que te pagare lo que pidas.

-…no es eso-dice el seriamente-…si es por dinero, lo que me puedas pagar yo lo doblaría… es porque ahora tengo un problema entre manos.

-…habla….

-…sabes que quiero intercambiar información acosta de tu ayuda, ¿no es verdad?

-…si no lo supiera no hubiera pedido tu palabra.

-…..

El sonríe……

-….al este de este sitio se escuchan motines y guerras…. Y hay dos reinos que se disputan territorio sin misericordia ….

-¿que reinos?

-…¿que reinos?.... Alba y Gales, por supuesto…

-¡¡¡!!!

-…quizás, sea uno de los pocos soldados que han salido vivos o algun rumor, pero…. Uno de mis hombres escucho que hay un asesino especial que trabaja para Gales… menciono que tenia una armadura nunca antes vista… dijo que tenia la piel negra, pero no un color racial, sino una sobrenatural y horripilante piel, casi como si su cuerpo fuera una sombra…. Dijo que había asesinado a mas de 100 soldados de Alba sin gran dificultad… desde luego, sabes… el soldado que dio ese testimonio era uno de gales… por lo cual salio vivo de ese enfrentamiento.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!

Me espanto.

TRACK: Disc FZ 38

-dices que todos…

-si…-el sonríe-…sabes como son los soldados de alba, ¿verdad?

-……

Asiento.

-…tienen esos cascos rojos, ese escudo de armas de una cruz, casi como si aun hicieran esas tontas cruzadas. El chico estaba tan asustado, que menciono que quizás era mejor que ese asesino le hubiera matado para que el pudiera dormir luego de eso.

-……………

-…si… un soldado ve toda clase de horrores, pero ¿que puede ser tan horrible que a pesar de salir vivo y victorioso… hubieras preferido perder la vida?

-….si, no hay dudas de que es ese tipo….

-…aun hay mas…. Escúchame, tanto a tu reina como a ti os combiene escuchar esto

-…..

-…digo quizás esto te interese, dime, eres listo…

ras

Enciende de nuevo la pipa.

-…fus¿que ocurre si un solo hombre liquida todo tu ejercito?

-……

Ya veo a que sitio quiere llegar.

-…te pones iracundo y totalmente desesperado… no soy un hombre creyente, nunca me han enseñado a ser un cristiano modelo… pero estoy seguro que el dios que según Ricardo le perdonaba tanta sangre…. Lo ha abandonado completamente.

-…asi que todos los ejércitos de Ricardo están siendo asesinados por un solo hombre.

-….y no es solo eso-dice el-fu…al ver su poder militar disminuyendo poco a poco Alba esta entrando a una crisis, en poco tiempo Danes, el mismo Gales y Segovae se darán cuenta de ellos… digo omitiendo a Gales que ahora debe estar festejando…. Alba será aniquilada por completo…

-¡!

-….y la única manera de que Ricardo reponga sus fuerzas, es…

-..aliandose con Camelote.

-¡Asi es!-dice el alegre-…pero Ricardo sabe que la reina es una chica demasiado pacifista…. Por lo que posiblemente la alianza solo funcione para darle algo de tiempo, o tenga algun otro magnifico plan para usarlos a vosotros soldados en favor de su causa…..

-…ya veo… gracias por todo Dabuia….

-….no tienes porque agradecerme, Sir Sterminer.

¡ras!

Me pongo de pie.

-……..

El se inclina.

TRACK: Disc FZ 0

Raaaaaaaas

-…….

Me rodean.

-…aun tienes una deuda… esto es parte del trato, yo te ayudo y tu me ayudas.

-….no sabia que seria hoy…

¡Diablooooooooos!....  
justamente hoy… ¡hoy después de que ella se cabreo conmigo!... y no solo eso… Tendré esos molestos ojos de culpa de Yagga sobre mi.

-…asi es… es hoy que necesito de tu ayuda…. Como en varias noches…

-¿que?

-…anímate… cuando te lo aclare… veras que conviene que seamos amigos.

Me estira la mano.

-……esta bien.

La aprieto.

-….

El asiente con una sonrisa.

-…Algroud… alistad a los hombres, ya.

-¡si, jefe!

Se retira.

-¿hombres? ¿que planeas hacer?

-…tranquilo… solo serán 5 hombres y nosotros dos.

-….esta bien…

…………………………………………………………………………

  
  



End file.
